Sweet Dreams
by ice-angel90
Summary: Friendly mysterious demon shows up and has interest in Goku. He suddenly finds himself trapped in a dream world. Will he ever escape?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **Goku gets locked in a dream world where everything is different to Shangri La including that he has to go to school. Will he want to stay?

**Rating **Rated T for safety

**Disclaimer**I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters except Serine

****

"Ah so there is the famous Sanzo party"

It was in the afternoon in Shangri-La. There was sand and hills for miles. This condition made it easier to find a hiding spot so she could spy on the Sanzo party.

"They don't look like much"

A green jeep flew past her.

"So all I have to do is the get that script, and that load of money is mine" she laughed

She was going to be paid a large amount this time. A demon called Kougaiji said to her to receive the scripture and then he would give her two thousand dollars.

A gunshot interrupted her thoughts. Looking at the source she noticed a white dressed man threatening a young male with a small gun. Interestingly, she noticed that he had golden eyes.

"Poor boy" she muttered with genuine sympathy and kindness.

She remembered her youth, how her parents dumped her into cold ice or locked her up in a dark cupboard.

"Kougaiji, you will get your scripture but that boy is mine"

With a determined look, she thought to herself 'I will give you a better life, one that you deserve'.

"I'm hungry"

"Shut up you stupid monkey"

"You shut up you stupid water sprite"

"Who are you calling water sprite?"

"That's it" said Goku

With that he punched Gojyo in the ribs which resulted in Gojyo punching him in the arm. Then Goku's fist connected into Gojyo's cheek.

"Why you little…" Gojyo said punching Goku in the stomach.

"Both of you shut up" shouted Sanzo, angrily pointing his gun at the two males.

"Waaaah! That bullet nearly hit me!" shouted Gojyo

All the while, Hakkai was smiling at the antics of his friends.

It was unusually quite and this made them relaxed for the first time in a while. They hadn't had a demon attack for two days. None of them picked this to be suspicious.

"I'm hungry"

"Don't worry Goku, we are nearly at the next town" said Hakkai

Sure enough right ahead was the town. It was surprisingly small yet it wasn't shabby. All the buildings were white and had black roofs.

"I'm starving, let's get some food"

Whack! The paper fan made an appearance, knocking Goku of his feet and on to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" asked Goku

"Because you say the same old thing, you stupid monkey" interrupted Gojyo

"I think this is a suitable inn" said Hakkai

An hour later they found themselves sitting at the inn. Plates of food were placed in front of them. Immediately Goku and Gojyo started fighting over the food while Hakkai just smiled and Sanzo read the newspaper.

"That's my meat bun" stated Gojyo

"Hey give it back" whined Goku

"Sucked in"

"Sanzo!"

"Leave me out of it" said Sanzo

"But it was mine" complained Goku

"You can have mine Goku" said Hakkai

Goku reached out for the meat bun but before he could grab it Gojyo grabbed his hand holding it in the air then grabbing the meat bun with the other hand and placing it in his mouth.

"Gojyo" said Hakkai exasperated

'They are amusing' she thought 'very amusing, especially that golden eye boy', but soon he would be hers and she would make him happy. She smiled to herself smugly. She had two gifts; one she was an excellent thief and she could easily steal the scripture. And her other gift; she could place a person in a dream world. Well on that note maybe she should introduce herself to the Sanzo party.

"You can have my meat bun if you want to" she said

"Well hello beautiful" said Gojyo

"Shut up jerk! I was talking to the golden eye boy"

With that Goku and Hakkai burst out laughing while Gojyo just sat there looking shocked.

"Who are you?" said Sanzo

She brushed her hand through her hair. She was not going to take the scripture just yet.

"I'm Serine. What is your name?" she asked, turning to Goku

"I'm Goku"

"Come on, we are going" said Sanzo

"But Sanzo" whined Goku

"Its getting late we should go to our rooms" commented Hakkai looking at Serine

"But I'm still hungry"

"You heard master Sanzo, let's go" Said Gojyo, grabbing Goku by the collar, dragging him upstairs.

Goku lay on his bed. Gojyo was next to him fast asleep. 'What was wrong with them? Lately they seem to think the worst of everyone'. His mind went back to the conversation he had earlier.

"_I was __still eating" whimpered Goku_

_It was starting to dim outside and they were all sitting in Sanzo and Hakkai's room. _

"_Didn't you sense anything strange about her" asked Hakkai_

"_No" _

"_Well she is a demon" said Gojyo_

"_Doesn't mean she is evil" debated Goku_

"_All because she offered you food, doesn't mean she is good, and anyway she didn't fall for me, which proves there is something not right about her"_

"_That doesn't prove anything you stupid water cockroach" _

"_What did you say you stupid monkey" _

"_Don't call me monkey, water sprite" _

"_She has nothing to do with us, I don't want anyone to have anything to do with her" said Sanzo glaring at Goku_

"_Well then, we should head of to bed. Sanzo will probably want us to have an early start" suggested Hakkai_

Goku didn't understand. They all said they sensed nothing evil about her and yet they didn't trust her. It wasn't just her it was everyone and this made things quite tense. Sighing, he turned over in bed, now facing the wall. He just couldn't sleep. Goku sat up and stepped out of bed. This was not working; maybe some food would help. Now that he thought about it, he was starving as per usual. Quietly, he walked to the door and checked both ways. Seeing no one he headed downstairs through the now empty café and out onto the street.

"There has to be food around here somewhere"

"Hungry are we?"

Turning around, Goku faced the demon woman from earlier.

"Its you again"

"Yeah its me, you said you were hungry"

"I'm starving"

"Yeah me too. For some reason I always get hungry at this time, you want to get something to eat?" offered Serine.

"Yeah"

"Ok, how about we go to my house, since there's nothing open."

"Ummm…ok"

"Great follow me"

So Serine turned around and started walking. Goku sped up slightly to catch up with her fast pace. He knew he was ignoring Sanzo's orders but he didn't sense anything wrong and she sounded so nice. Not everyone they came across was evil. Serine smiled while looking at Goku in the corner of her eye. She would save this boy, get the scripture and the money.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may include out of characterness and I want to say thank you to my sister who edited it

*****

"Is this it?"

"Yes it's a bit small" said Serine.

Her house was a fair distant to the rest of the town. It was small and individual.

She led Goku to her kitchen and offered him a seat. Serine smiled to herself, all she had to do now is get a look into his life to find the perfect basis for the dream.

"Goku do you like ramen noodles?" asked Serine

"Yeah, I love them"

"Ok then. I will make some. It won't take long"

Goku watched as she pulled out a variety of cooking utensils and noodles. He smiled as she started cooking. He was right to trust her.

"By the way, are you new to this town? I haven't seen you before"

"No, we stopped here for food"

"So you're travelers?"

"Sort of. Hey that smells good"

"Why thank you"

Goku looked around the room it was cosy. The smell of the ramen noodles filled the area. Looking at the clock on the wall it read twelve o'clock. After this, he should head back. He jumped slightly as the bowl of noodles was placed in front of him.

"Thank you" Goku said as he started gobbling down the food.

"Are you travelling with those three?"

"Yep"

"They are not related to you are they?"

"No. Well Sanzo is sort of like my foster father"

"What about your real parents"

"Umm…I haven't got any"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that"

"It's ok. Have you got any more food?"

"Sure" Serine replied, filling his bowl with more noodles

"Do you enjoy travelling with them?"

"Yeah, its fun and we get to eat a lot of food"

"That's good, but what I mean is do you enjoying travelling with your friends"

"Yeah, but lately it's been harder"

"Harder?"

"Well it's been really tense"

"What do you mean?" enquired Serine.

'I really shouldn't be mentioning this' Goku thought, but something about her just made him feel comfortable. It was good to tell someone about the tension in their group.

"They can't trust anyone. It doesn't matter if it's human or demon, they immediately think that the person is bad."

"They have trust issues?" Serine questioned as she started clearing the table.

"They don't even get to know the person. They see someone and say oh they are evil, they want the scripture, and they want to kill us"

"You mentioned a scripture?"

"Oh yeah, the one Sanzo looks after"

"Does it do anything?"

"It's cool; it can kill about one hundred demons at once"

Serine smiled to herself. She had all the information she needed. This was just too easy.

Goku looked at the window. It was starting to become lighter. He stood up and pushed the chair in. It was time to head home before Sanzo noticed he was missing.

"I guess I have to go. Thanks for the food"

"Well ok, thanks for coming"

'This is my chance' thought Serene as she stood up and closed her eyes. Opening them again, her eyes changed colour to an eerie glowing green. Serine then started chanting, focusing her energy on the boy in front, and sealing him in a dream world.

Goku headed for the door when he heard Serine stand up and start mumbling random words.

'What's going on?' he couldn't move. Goku staggered as the room spun rapidly and an overwhelming sense of tiredness hit him.

"What is this?" murmured Goku, trying to keep is eyes open.

He was starting to loose consciousness. The room was all fuzzy. Goku swayed as his legs weakened and his arms dropped.

"Sanzo" he called before everything went black. He fell towards the floor. There was a weak sensation of him being caught then nothing.

"Please wake up honey"

The fuzziness slowly disappeared and Goku opened up his eyes. He was in a white room. There was beeping sounds around him. Where was he and who were these two people.

"Thank goodness you're ok"

"Ummm…who are you?" Goku asked wincing slightly as he sat up.

"Darling, I'm your mother and this is you father"

"Mother and father?"

"That's right dear"

"But I don't have…"

"Yes you do" said Goku's father

"No, I live with Sanzo"

"Honey, you have to understand. You were in a car accident. You've been in a coma for weeks" said Goku's mother.

"I can't remember being in a car accident"

"That's because you lost some of your memories, so your mind made some fantasy memories such as this…Sanzo"

"You're lying" accused Goku

"No he's not; we really are your parents"

"But…so everything was just a dream?"

"Yes I'm afraid so" his mother said gently

"Are we even in Shangri-La?"

"No, we are in a place called Langra" put forth his farther.

"Darling, you should get some rest, we have to go and tell the doctor that your awake ok" said his mother.

"Ok"

With a smile, the two adults walked out of the room. Goku watched them leave.

'Why is this happening' he thought, slightly confused. Goku looked down revealing he was in cotton pyjamas. His arms and chest was covered in wires which were attached to strange machinery. Rubbing his hand against his head he felt nothing.

"What?"

Goku looked at the mirror seeing his Diadem wasn't there. So it was all just a dream. 'Well I guess I will just have to get used to it'.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm afraid it's another really short chapter enjoy

*******

"Well, this it" said Goku's mum.

It had been two weeks since Goku woke up, and he was finally allowed to go home. Goku smiled, he was actually looking forward to going home. Yes, he was sad and confused at first that everything he knew was a dream, but he was getting used to this. He got to know his parents, the food was great and he came to understand that demons don't exist.

"Wow!" exclaimed Goku as he stared in awe as the house was huge.

It was two stories with white walls and a red roof. Everything was different from before. There were cars and large buildings everywhere and the roads were as smooth as glass. Goku thought all this was amazing.

"It's really not that big" laughed Goku's dad.

"Yeah, it is"

"Sweetie, let me show you to your room"

"Okay mum"

Goku stepped into the door way and stopped. The floors were carpeted, the walls were a light blue and there were expensive looking furniture in the hallway.

"This way" guided Goku's mum.

They walked past the kitchen and Goku stopped again. There was a silver oven and other machinery. In the middle of the floor there was a brown table with four seats.

"Darling there's food in the fridge if you want it"

"You mean I can eat whenever I want?"

"Sure sweetie"

"Yippee!"

They continued walking until they got to the closest room to the staircase.

"This is your room"

"Really?"

The room was fairly large containing a large bed near the wall. Near the window was a desk with a small TV. There were posters of random people scattered around the room. On shelves, there were a bunch of books.

"This is really my room?"

"Yes this is really your room" laughed Goku's mum

"Well, we will leave you to get used to your room, your mum and I will be down stairs"

"Ok"

Running, Goku jumped on the bed and laid down looking at the ceiling.

'This is awesome!' thought Goku,

'I can eat whenever I want and I get a large room to myself and the house is huge'. Closing his eyes in happiness, he definitely liked this.

Meanwhile

"You will be comfortable there" Serine said smiling, laying Goku on the bed. The spell worked like a charm, he wouldn't have to eat or drink now, he would be blissfully happy.

"Ok, its time to move to phase two; get the scripture". Standing up she went to the kettle and made her self some tea.

"Now, how to get it?" She paused a moment before yelling…

"I've got it! I can get to that blond by using that red head since he's a bit of a flirt". Serine sipped her tea from her favorite cup. This would all work out.

"Well I better get ready." Serine walked to her closet and looked through her clothes.

"This would be perfect" said Serine as she held up a short orange dress. She liked this dress; it fitted her figure perfectly to catch that red heads attention.

Elsewhere

It was just starting to get light when there was a loud knock on the door startling Gojyo awake.

"Why so early?"

He knew it was Hakkai who knocked on the door and he knew that stupid monk was the one who wanted to leave early again. Gojyo sat up slowly, grabbing a pillow and threw it towards Goku's bed.

"Goku, wake up already"

There was no answer.

"Hey Goku are you listening?"

Hearing no answer Gojyo turned around only to find Goku's bed empty.

"Stupid monkey, he probably is already up and stuffing his face"

Hakkai and Sanzo were sitting in the hotels café area. Sanzo was reading the paper and Hakkai was enjoying a cup of tea. Hearing some one approach Sanzo looked up and saw Gojyo. He frowned in annoyance. Where was that stupid monkey? He wanted to hit the road as soon as possible.

"Goku not here?" asked Gojyo

"No, is everything alright" Hakkai asked, clearly concerned

"He wasn't in his bed"

"He better be here soon. I want to leave early" grunted Sanzo

"Do you think something happened?" suggested Hakkai

"Nah, that stupid monkey probably went searching for food" mocked Gojyo

"Gojyo, book the room for another night, I will kill him when he gets back." Sanzo said

"Sanzo" warned Hakkai, looking towards the window.

******

I will try to write more next time and update soon .


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I thank my sister for editing this story.

****

You sure I have to wear this?" asked Goku

"Yes dear, I'm sure"

It was late evening and Goku was in the lounge, showing of his clothes to his mum. He was dressed in blue navy trousers and a white cotton top. On his feet were a pair of white socks and a pair of black dressy shoes.

"But it feels weird"

"You will get used to it besides you have to wear it for school" assured Goku's mum.

"School? Is that like a place where you get food"

"No it's a place where you learn about things such as Math and English"

"It sounds kind of boring"

"Wow Goku! Is that really you?" said Goku's dad as he entered the room.

"Yeah dad it's me. Is the food ready?"

"Yes it is"

'_This food is amazing'_ Goku thought smiling. He never had this before. Ever since he woke up he had experienced things he never would have done, such as watching TV, going into a building with many shops inside and eating at take away restaurants. Now he would be going to school.

"Looking forward to school darling?" asked Goku's mum.

"Yeah"

"We got all his school stuff?" asked Goku's dad

"Yep we have all of them"

"Yeah there was a lot of stuff, but what am I going to eat there?"

"Don't worry I will make you a lunch before you go" laughed Goku's mum

"Well Goku, if you have finished, maybe you should go to bed so you are well rested for school tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight mum, goodnight dad"

He gave his parents a hug as he headed upstairs

'_I wonder what school would be like.'_

_****_

"Wow!"

Goku was practically speechless. There were kids everywhere. Some even looked his age. The school building was large. It was three stories tall. To one side was a playground and on the other side there was a tennis court.

"Ok darling, we will find out what class you're in" suggested Goku's mum.

"Class?"

"Yes you get separated in to groups according to age"

Following his mum, Goku stepped inside the building. It seemed even bigger inside. Looking around in amazement he took notice of the many doors and hallways. There were lockers stacked against walls and stairs that headed towards the other levels. On some of the walls there was paintings and other displays of art.

Goku was startled slightly as he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Darling this is the headmaster of the school Mr. Nakamura"

The headmaster was tall and looked older then his age.

"You must be Goku" said Mr. Nakamura

"Yeah"

"Well I welcome you to our school. I'm sure you will be happy here and on that note I would like to show you to your classroom"

"Okay" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Here we are class room number 62"

The class room was fairly small. There were desks in rows with orange chairs. On the walls were shelves with stationary a blackboard stood in front of the desks.

"This is my classroom?"

"Yes darling. In we go"

Stepping inside Goku froze. Taking a look around he noticed that the classroom was empty expect a young looking man. The young man turned around and looked at Goku. He had short brown hair and green eyes. On of his eyes he wore an eye glass.

'_That guy', _Goku couldn't help but stare at him.

'_He was in my dream_.'

"You must be Goku I'm Mr. Cho"

"Um yeah I'm Goku"

"Are you alright honey?" asked his mum

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit hungry"

"I'm afraid recess is not for a while" said Mr. Cho

Realizing he was staring he looked down to the floor

'_This is weird'_.

Riiiing!

"What" exclaimed Goku as he fell back and landed on the floor, startled.

"Darling are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Well I have to go now honey I pick you up her after class"

"Okay"

With that she left the room with the principal as the other students came in.

"Goku you sit at that desk"

"Okay"

Sitting down slowly, Goku noticed that everyone seemed to be looking at him.

Mr. Cho stood up and the room fell silent.

"Class, could you please open your Math's text book to page 30 and answer the questions"

Paper rustled as everyone opened the books and started filling in the answers. Goku just sat there looking at the sums.

'_These look so difficult'_ the numbers seemed to blur in front of him.

"Having trouble?"

"Ummm yeah"

The boy next to Goku moved his desk closer quietly so the teacher wouldn't notice.

"These math's sums are fairly simple you just have to calculate the sums in three parts"

"It's still confusing"

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I'll help you"

"Ok thanks" he said smiling

Together they worked through the Math's questions. Half way through, Goku's stomach startled to grumble.

"Man I'm hungry"

"So am I"

Goku nearly fell of his seat as the girl behind moved closer to his desk.

"Now that you mention it, so am I" agreed the boy next to Goku.

"Lucky I brought emergency food supplies" said the girl

With that she stealthily reached in to her bag and pulled out a pack of chewing gum and offered one to Goku and the other boy.

"Thanks" he said as he started chewing it.

"Yeah thanks, you're a life saver"

"This is delicious"

"Aaah! Don't swallow it!" yelled the girl

"Huh but its food isn't it?"

"Sort of you spit it out later"

"Ummm you two" whispered the boy

The whole class was staring at them. The girl looked down at the floor blushing slightly while Goku just looked confused.

"Goku, Yuuka, Kaito could you please refrain from talking until class break"

"Yes sir" said Kaito.

*****

"Class you may put your books down and head out to recess"

With that everyone tossed there pencils down, grabbed there bags and headed towards the closed door.

"Hey Goku, Kaito lets get some food" suggested Yuuka as she grabbed both their hands and dragged them towards the door.

"So school is finished?" asked Goku

"Not yet this is only a break" explained Kaito

"So we can eat now?"

"Yep that right"

"Yippee!"

"Come on lets sit over here" called Yuuka

Sitting down, Goku began eating while listening to Yuuka and Kaito talk about their favorite TV shows. He didn't really understand it but it sounded interesting.

"Help"

"Let him go, bully"

Turning around Goku saw a young man picking on two smaller kids. He was wearing a pair of shabby jeans and a white shirt. He had red hair and red eyes. Getting up Goku ran towards the man and stood in front of the two kids.

"Huh get out of my way"

"No you kappa"

"What did you call me?"

"Stupid kappa"

"Why you little…"

Forgetting the kids the man threw a punch aiming towards Goku's head. On instinct Goku grabbed his other wrist and performed a forward flip landing behind the man. The man turned to do a side kick. Quickly Goku flipped backwards. Landing on his feet he ran towards the man aiming a punch in the stomach. The man hastily jumped side ways throwing another punch on the side of Goku's chest. Stumbling side ways Goku quickly recovered as the man aimed another punch towards his right cheek. Jumping up minutes before contact, he did a swift side kick to the man's head. Not having time to duck, he was sent flying backwards landing on his back. Groaning, the man stood up and glared at Goku.

"I will get you for this you stupid monkey" and with that the man stalked off.

"That was incredible" cheered Yuuka

"Yeah how did you learn to do that?" asked Kaito

"Ummm… I don't know. But now I'm really hungry"

"Here you can have this" Yuuka said offering Goku her chocolate bar.

"Thank you"

Noticing the two kids had now gone over to Goku, Kaito put his hands on the kids head.

"Are you to okay?"

"Yeah thanks to him" replied the boy, looking up at Goku

"Wow! You fight really well" said one of the little kids

"Ummm thanks" Goku mumbled still chewing the chocolate.

He looked at the ground,

'_That guy was sort of familiar and those words 'monkey and kappa'. They were in my dream' _he thought to himself.

"Are you okay Goku? You look kind of weird" asked Yuuka

"Yeah but who was that guy?"

"His name is Sha. He often comes here to pick on the little kids" explained Kaito

"Come on, we should probably start heading back to class" decided Yuuka before leading the other two back towards the classroom.

******

Thankyou for reading this chapter and I hope to update soon.


End file.
